


Dreaming in Stereo

by TristansGirl



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristansGirl/pseuds/TristansGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is trapped in a never-ending living nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at work during a slow period. I blame this on repeated listenings of Counting Bodies Like Sheep and Pet, both by A Perfect Circle. If you haven't listened to them . . . you're missing out. The monster's dialogue is straight from Pet

Agron dreams, eyes flickering back and forth underneath closed lids. He dreams of parched sands and the blood that taints it. 

He dreams of the sounds of clashing swords and screams of agony. He dreams of death and how the stink of it settles into skin and never truly leaves it.

He dreams of a man with dark brown eyes, a girl with plaited hair, a man and a woman to watch over them all. He can feel love in his dream when they appear, these ghosts in his mind. 

_Family_

He dreams of a man, as strong and fierce as he is compassionate. He feels respect and love for this man, a different kind of love. 

_Leader_

_Friend_

And then he dreams of warm eyes and long, dark hair. A tender mouth and strong arms. And what he feels as this ghost flits about in his mind, he could never truly describe. Love. Desire. Respect. Admiration. Pride.

Love.

So much love that it hurts, an ache he feels even within the dream. 

_Lover_

He reaches for the shadow figure, the insubstantial ghost. His mind tells him that this one is the most important of all. He reaches for him, fingers barely tracing the outline of him. 

Reaches . . . 

Touches . . . 

"Nasir."

He wakes, his lips whispering the word, the name of his beloved. 

And in that moment, he remembers everything. Gods help him, he remembers everything. 

He falls out of the bed he lies in, legs weak and buckling underneath him. His mind is now a sea of anger and fear. But at least it is clear. 

He turns, ready to face the threat, the enemy. He was a gladiator once, not that long ago, he can still fight. 

He raises a fist, prepared to strike.

And then he sees the eyes in the darkness. They are gold and vile and wrong. 

He remembers those eyes and who they belong to. 

The voice comes next, soft and seductive in the night. 

"Don't fret, precious, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"No," he cries, his intent now to get away. And yet his body won't move, won't obey his commands. This is how it begins. "Nasir . . ."

"Pay no mind to what other voices say. They don't care about you like I do."

"Please. Let me go," he begs. Begging is not beyond him. Not anymore. 

"Stay with me. Safe and ignorant. Just stay with me."

Arms wrap around him and he feels his mind drifting, his eyes slipping closed. He tries to hold on to Nasir's image. He must remember Nasir.

"I'll hold and protect you from the other ones, the evil ones. They don't love you like I do."

He nods, the words feel right now. They feel like the truth. 

"Yes," he murmurs, turning into the cold embrace. 

"Go back to sleep."


End file.
